


I Want the Love on Your Wrist

by BasilHellward



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Summer of Like, Tiny bit of Angst, Wordcount: Over 1.000, but i spent ages on it?, this feels so rushed...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd had <em>Ashlee</em> on his wrist for as long as he could remember, and he's heard the horror stories about unrequited love and dead soulmates. Pete just... He doesn't want to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want the Love on Your Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> The title's from Le Velo Pour Deux because I've listened to nothing but The Brobecks for three. days. straight. Send help.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome as always!

"Have you met her yet?" Mikey asks, gesturing with his cigarette to the name in small, neat black letters across Pete's wrist. They're sitting outside in the shade of the Fall Out Boy bus because Mikey wanted to smoke and Patrick would kill him if he did so inside.

"Who, Ashlee? No, not yet. What's yours say?"

"Alicia."

"I know an Alicia. I could introduce you, if you--" 

"No!" Mikey shouts, then laughs nervously and whispers, "I'm not ready to meet her yet. The way Gerard described meeting _his_ soulmate... I'm just not ready."

Pete nods. He knows the feeling, but unlike Mikey, he doesn't know anyone who's met their soulmate - with the exception, of course, of his parents and grandparents, aunts and uncles. No one his age and certainly no one he's that close to. 

Pete stands and offers a hand to Mikey to pull him up off the asphalt, too. 

"Where are we going?" Mikey asks, shielding his eyes from the sun with his free hand instead of taking his right back from Pete. 

"Anywhere cooler - I think I'm getting heatstroke." 

 

# —

 

The next time Mikey brings it up, it's a few weeks later and because Pete's wearing a thick, studded leather bracelet over the name on his wrist. 

"Why'd you cover it?" Mikey frowns, reaching out to touch Pete's wrist, but Pete grabs Mikey's arm and holds it away. 

"Don't," he says, teeth gritted. "I don't want to talk about it." 

Mikey blinks. "Why not?"

"Because I already had this conversation with Patrick and I don't want to do it again."

There are tears in Pete's eyes, so Mikey doesn't push it, just says, "Okay. Can I have my hand back now?"

"Oh," Pete laughs, releasing his hold on Mikey's wrist. His voice is thick with unspilled tears as he says, "Hey, when are you on?"

"Not until three."

"You wanna go throw water balloons at people?"

Mikey grins. "Sure, but not at Avenged Sevenfold this time, Matt will _kill_ us."

 

# —

 

Later that night, when he's alone in his bunk, Pete takes the bracelet off and stares at his blank wrist where _Ashlee_ used to be. It's only been a day, but he already misses it. He just feels so ...empty when he looks at it, his unmarked skin. He feels a little stupid, too, for missing something he never even had in the first place.

"Pete, you in here?" he hears Patrick shout from the front of the bus. 

"In my bunk," Pete shouts back, but doesn't look up from his wrist - not until Patrick pulls Pete's hoodie sleeve down over it. 

"A watched pot never boils, Pete," he says, giving Pete's arm a friendly squeeze. "Don't worry, another name will show up eventually."

"Promise?"

Patrick hesitates, chewing on his lower lip. "Promise," he says with a nod and a sympathetic smile. 

But Pete's not convinced. 

  

 

# —

 

Every day, Pete wears bracelets (even in the pools in the water parks he drags Mikey to) and long sleeved shirts and hoodies - though it's really too hot for that - and every night he takes the bracelet off or rolls up his sleeve. Every night, his wrist is still blank. 

He can't help being so obsessed, especially with everyone else walking around with their marks exposed - or worse, holding hands with their soulmate, smiling their stupid in-love smiles.

He'd had _Ashlee_ on his wrist for as long as he could remember, and he's heard the horror stories about unrequited love and dead soulmates. Pete just... He doesn't want to be alone. 

 

# —

 

After a month of it being nameless, Pete notices faint gray and big, angular letters on his wrist when he's about to put the bracelet on in the morning. He thinks he must be imagining it. It's dark in the bunk, and he's not fully woken up yet, his eyes must be playing tricks on him. 

He swings out of his bunk and walks into the lounge, tripping over piles of clothes and drink cans, never taking his eyes off his wrist. He's scared that if he looks away, it'll disappear again. He's more scared that it's not there at all and that he's finally gone crazy enough to hallucinate, driven mad by his obsession with his blank wrist. 

"You okay, Pete?" Joe asks. 

Patrick looks up from his DS. "Oh my god," he says when he sees Pete, eyes widening. He grabs Pete's arm to look for himself. 

There, under Pete's palm, growing blacker by the second, is a new name. 

_Mikey_.

 

# —

 

While nothing has technically changed, Pete still feels a little weird around Mikey now. He tries his hardest not to let it show or to avoid Mikey, but judging by the look he's giving Pete right now, he hasn't succeeded.

Mikey had come onto the Fall Out Boy bus and asked, monotonous as always but Pete could hear the underlying anger, where Pete is. Pete had smiled and said "Hey" casually after Mikey had roughly pulled his bunk curtain back, though his heart was sinking. 

_Oh God_ , he thinks, _it's over. I'm going to have to tell him. I'm going to freak him out and he'll hate me forever._

"You're avoiding me."

"What?" Pete says, voice too high. He laughs nervously. "No I'm not, don't be stupid. Why would I do that?"

Mikey climbs into the bunk, tries to sit cross-legged but there's really not enough room, so he ends up lying down beside Pete, who moves back to let him in. 

"Is it because of your -- the name? Your soulmate's, I mean. Obviously."

Pete frowns and takes a deep breath. "Have, um... Have you ever heard of anyone whose name - their soulmate's - changed?"

Mikey sighs. He seems relieved. 

"Not until..." he says, taking the sweatband off his left wrist. He holds his arm up for Pete to see. There, in Pete's handwriting, is Pete's name in dark letters across Mikey's pale skin. 

"Oh," Pete whispers. Mikey's smiling, but Pete can tell he's nervous, sees the fear of rejection in his eyes, so Pete takes his bracelet off to show the matching name on his own wrist. "Me too. Um, so-"

Pete never gets to finish his sentence because Mikey leans forward, closing the space between them, to kiss Pete. Pete kisses him back and, it's cliché, but he feels at home. _Mikey_ feels like home. 

Pete tries not to think about the fact that the tour is ending in two weeks and that Mikey's band will go off to Europe after it does. They can figure all that out later. Right now, he just kisses Mikey back, hard, like it's all he knows how to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
